Part 10:Returning to Science
by RandomAbadon
Summary: Chell walks away from Aperture Science, but can she really just leave it all behind her? All those tests and all that time with her mudreruos AIs. Testing protocol is required to warn you that there will be major spoilers for portal 2 in this fanfic! XD


**Return to Science-A Portal Fan fiction**

**I thought this up during band class (unrelated topic, I know, but still) while we were playing 'As The Moon Whispers' since I beat Portal 2 recently I've got Portal on the brain, naturally, and listening to the song I imagined Chell walking through that feild you see at the end of the game bathed in moonlight, and so this was born! My brother pointed out that unless Chell got back into Aperture Science there would be no Portal 3 (unless the robots star in it? idk I haven't finished the co-op story so I don't know what happens with them) Which bonded with that image of Chell walking around with her compaion cube in my head and this mutant baby was made.**

**Yay! :D Anyway, I hope you like it! This will be my first Portal fanfiction so maybe I didn't get the character right they might be a _little_ OOC** **but this is how I see them in my head.**

Chell walked through the field carrying her beloved companion cube, her only possession. The dry stalks of the tall grass were a pale silver in the moonlight. She looked up at the moon, it reminded her of a core, rounded and white, except it didn't have an eye on it, and it didn't spew random facts or say odd things. Even though she was free now it was so quiet, vast, and lonely out here. She wondered what had happened to world anyway. Why did the apocalypse happen? What caused it? These were thoughts that hadn't bothered her at all inside Aperture Science, of course in there she was more concerned with crazy AIs and odd, dangerous tests.

She gave a heavy sigh.

She refused to admit to herself that she was bored and lonely and…that she almost missed it all. The adrenaline high she would get from dodging turrets and flying through portals, GLaDOS and Wheatly's attempts to provoke her, running around the lab to escape said robots… After all she didn't remember what had happened during her sleep except for the occasional time when she was woken up to walk around the room. She decided she didn't have anywhere to be so she stopped walking. She sat down in the high grass and stared at the sky, hugging the charred and blacked companion cube to her chest. GLaDOS probably didn't miss her, Chell had noticed the two robots standing near her when she had woken up. GLaDOS had said that she, Chell, was her best friend, but that had been Caroline, or….had it? She sighed again and laid down in the grass, listening to the chirping crickets around her. She looked up at the sky. All the stars were twinkling like hundreds of little laser points. She glared at the sky and yanked up a handful of grass angrily. Why did everything make her think of Aperture labs? She should be thrilled to be out here under the sun and stars, yet she found herself longing for her old life with portals and light bridges. For years she had wanted the outside, the surface, but the sheer thrill of walking through itchy grass, getting eaten alive by mosquitoes, and scraping her feet on rocks had worn off pretty quickly. The surface wasn't so exciting with no one to talk to…even if she didn't talk. It was boring with no one to talk _at_ her. There was nothing at all in fact, except for bugs, but there was no deer (even though GLaDOS has claimed there was one) no rabbits, no mice even. Just a big empty, seemingly endless field. She glanced at the sky again, and saw a small flash of red. A shooting star, you were supposed to wish on those right? She opened her mouth and in a quiet, rusty, cracked voice, sore from underuse, she said:

"I'm probably crazy, but I want to go back to Aperture Science…with my crazy, deadly robots." She smiled to herself, the turrets and GLaDOS and Wheatly, and the prerecorded messages. "I miss it." She continued in a stronger, but still rusty voice her vocal cords getting more used to talking. "I miss testing, and the robots, heck, I miss GLaDOS that psycho AI! I wish I could go back to Aperture Science!" She yelled raising her fist. The shooting star, amazingly was still glowing brighter. Chell frowned didn't they only last a second or two…

She started running toward where it was falling. In hindsight this was probably stupid, it could've been a meteor or something, but she still ran toward it. With renewed strength, holding her companion cube under one arm, she ran. The little star hit the ground about half a mile away? She wasn't good at judging distance, but it was a ways away. She slowed to a jog and ran in the direction occasionally glancing at the ground wondering what fell. For the first time since she had gotten outside, excitement bubbled up in her. After about ten minutes (though she wasn't a good judge on time either, staying in a brightly lit testing area for about half of her life with no conceivable 'day' or 'night'.) she heard something, that made her stop and freeze in place.

"Ugh, oh, just _perfect_! now I guess I'm stuck here. In the ground. This is almost worse than being in space with-no wait this is better. I'm perfectly happy here….Yes I am happy…In the ground…Oh, who am I kidding.

_Wheatly? _Chell thought. _Is that really him? _She walked closer to the sound.

"Ahh! oh, darn it, I hope I haven't attracted some beastie, if they still exist. You there in the grasses! I'm. Not. Tasty! Just so you know, I don't taste very good at all, so if you would just go on your way and-" His blue eye froze on her as she stepped out of the grass. The lenses widened so that he looked surprised. They stood there silently staring for a moment. Or rather, in Wheatly's case sat in the ground. After a beat he blinked and said. "Well, hey long time no see." He said in a friendly voice. Chell glared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you're right. I'm a terrible person, and um, I'm sorry." He rotated a little to look like he was nodding earnestly. "I really am, I'm truly sorry, very sorry, about..er..trying to kill you." She shrugged a little and set down the companion cube for a moment and started to pull him out of the little crater he had made. "You're, uh, not going to kill me right?" Chell shook her head. "and all is forgiven?" She shrugged. _There's no way I would kill him, it'd be kind of hard to out here with no weapons anyway, but I can't just admit that I'd missed him, especially since he was kind of evil for a while._

"Oh, thank you, that's just great, thank you so much for getting me out of there!" Wheatly babbled. As he was going off babbling, she couldn't help a small smile reaching her face. She was probably crazy for not wanting to rip him apart and run screaming into the night, but she had missed these robots, with a big grin she grabbed on side of Wheatly, letting him drag on the ground a little and tucked the companion cube under her arm and set off for that little shed that she could just barely see on the horizon. As Wheatly panicked and repeatedly asked where they were going, complaining about being dragged on the ground, and blubbering about how sorry he was and how he sincerely hoped Chell wasn't going to kill him. She happily marched toward the shed, as the sun slowly rose turning the sky as pink as the companion cube's heart used to be.

She was going home.

**PS: Sorry for the shortness, this isn't the whole thing I'll add more to it, so don't worry! ;) **

**Oh, yeah and I'll let you in on a special secret. You see that button that says 'Reveiw'? It's actually the secret button that will lead you to The Cake! I swear, press it , you'll finally get that Cake! It's not a lie!**** It's been hiding under our noses the whole time! X)**


End file.
